


The Stars that We See Together

by anthonytheboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aduly, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Books, Cameras, College, Coming of Age, Elementary School, Emotions, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genres, High School, Kid - Freeform, Love, Middle School, Moments, Romance, Special, Star Wars - Freeform, Stars, Studying, Team, Teamwork, Tension, The feels, University, YA, emotion, episode, feeling, friend, friends - Freeform, galaxy, helping hands, learning, moment, realistic fiction, relationship, relationships, teen, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/pseuds/anthonytheboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is fun, exciting, and interesting.  But at times, you could go through traffic, mountains, chaos and bumps.  Finn and Poe were best friends and knew each other since they were five years old.  When Finn and Poe are ten, a ten year old girl named Rey and her twin brother, Ben, move across the street from Finn.  Finn and Poe become best friends with Rey, and they embark on a lifelong journey together as they grow up.  As they grow up, they go through many stages of life together, and bit by bit, they overcome things they struggled before as they get stronger and stronger, more mature, and they learn about all of the beauty in life and the phases of growing up.  Finn, Poe, and Rey start as fifth-graders and end as adults.  An alternate universe of Star Wars and inspired by Harlecat's Picture, this fanfiction is about friendship, love, teamwork, and how every single thing, event, and person help create a beautiful world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5th grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/gifts), [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [dormant_bender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/gifts), [13letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13letters/gifts).



> There is a few minor spoilers in this story for Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens. So if you have not seen it and would not like to get spoiled, please read this fanfiction, after you have watched the movie.
> 
> So, this is a fanfiction inspired by Harlecat. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5535362/chapters/12770741?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47950980  
> I created this fanfiction because I always wondered what it would be like if these characters lived a normal life. 
> 
> Obviously, it was an inspired fanfiction, so the credit of the idea goes to Harlecat! Harlecat's story is absolutely tear-jerking and amazing, so I hope you check it out. You can read Harlecat's Picture right in this link. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5535362/chapters/12770741?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47950980 
> 
> I always thought Rey would be a Skywalker, but I decided to have her be a Solo in this fanfiction because I wanted her to be twin siblings with Ben. I also ship Finn-Rey a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I am sorry if this is bad writing, but I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and I hope you all have a great day!

You know, what Finn always thought was weird? It’s how one moment could change the whole course of history. Finn had a best friend named Poe when he was five. They knew each other since then, and they were in the same grade level.  
One day, when Finn was ten, he saw the most gorgeous, stunning girl he had ever seen in his life. Finn saw her move across the street from his house. Poe came over to him, also, noticing him, outside standing, just staring at the girl.  
“Finn,” Poe said. “Looks like a girl’s moving in.”  
When the girl went inside the house, a boy came out too, possibly her brother.  
“Yeah,” Finn agreed. “I guess so.”  
“Why were you just staring at her?” Poe asked.  
“I don’t know, sorry for doing that, but I feel weird for doing that. I don’t even know why,” Finn answered.  
Just then, the girl looked back at Finn. He immediately turned around and blushed and whispered, “Poe… she looked at me!”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Poe said. “We should go welcome her into the neighborhood.”  
Finn knew that was a good idea, so he agreed, “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”  
Poe and Finn walked up to the girl and welcomed her.  
“Hello!” Poe exclaimed.  
“Hi,” the girl said.  
All of a sudden, Finn lost it. he wasn’t sure how to speak to her.  
“Nice to see you,” Poe said.  
“Nice to see you too,” the girl said.  
“I’m Poe,” Poe replied.  
“Nice to meet you, Poe,” the girl told him. “I’m Rey.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Rey said to Finn. “What’s your name?”  
Finn couldn’t stop staring at Rey, and he just saw rainbows around her. His eyes got wide and his eyes’ dilation increased. His heart started to pound faster than ever, and Finn couldn’t think of anything else. All of a sudden, anything seemed possible. His smile got wider and wider and during the moment, all of the bad things that happened to him just wiped away…..  
“Umm… hello?” Poe asked. “Earth to Finn!”  
Finn snapped out of the phase, and he realized where he was.  
“Finn,” Rey said. “Okay. Nice to meet you, Finn.”  
“Nice…. to…..m..m...mee...meet...y...you,” Finn stuttered as his face became very red.  
“I’ll see you both soon,” Rey said as she went inside the house.  
After Rey went inside, Finn sighed dreamily.  
“Oooooh! Finn! You’re in love!” Poe yelled.  
“Yeah…….,” Finn said. “Am I?”  
“Of course you are!” Poe exclaimed. “Dude, were you nervous?”  
“Yeah,” Finn replied.  
“That’s okay,” Poe said. “Maybe, if you spend time with her more often, you’ll be able to talk to each other better.”  
“I guess you have a point,” Finn said, agreeing to what he said.  
“Well, the first day of fifth grade is in two days!” Poe exclaimed. “We don’t really know what’s going to happen.”  
Soon enough, the first day of fifth grade was here. Finn had goosebumps as he walked to my classroom of fifth grade, wondering if Poe and he were in the same class.  
Sure enough, we were. Then, Finn realized that was Ben is in my class. Finn wasn’t sure who Ben was, but it said Solo as his last name. Then, Finn realized that Rey’s last name was Solo too. Poe had told him that. Oh! Finn knew he was going to meet her twin brother!  
Finn never knew then that Rey had a twin brother. Poe and Finn sat in their assigned seats and our teacher’s name was Mrs. Punnett.  
Mrs. Punnett made everyone single person in the classroom stand up one by one, tell everyone their name, and she wanted us to say one thing about ourselves.  
Poe went first. “My name is Poe. One thing about me is that I love airplanes.”  
Mrs. Punnett went through a lot of children until she reached Ben. She asked Ben to say something.  
Ben stood up and said, “Hello. My name is Kylo Ren. Call me Kylo Ren please. One thing about me is I love music.”  
“Very interesting,” Mrs. Punnet agreed. “What is your favorite genre?”  
“Well, I love rap… and rock,” Ben replied.  
“Alright then,” Mrs. Punnet said. Mrs. Punnet looked at Finn and continued, “Would you like to do it now, gentleman?”  
Finn chuckled. “Of course. Thank you.”  
Finn stood up from his seat, smiling. “Um… hello. I’m Finn. One thing about myself is I think kindness brings the world together.”  
Finn was the last one to go, so Mrs. Punnet started class. She told everyone what they how school would go every day. Math was always going to be the first thing they would do after they showed up to the classroom.  
Mrs. Punnet started with math that Finn knew from heart. Dividing and multiplication. Since Finn already mastered this, he was bored after a while. He wanted to learn something new.  
After math, they had to go to P.E.  
Finn didn’t like P.E. in elementary school, and he definitely didn't like the gym teacher. His name was Mr. Bunder, and it seemed to be that no matter what Finn did, he always tried to badmouth him.  
Finn, sometimes, always wished he was a much more kinder person. He was always worried he would hurt someone’s feelings, and he wouldn’t know about it. He didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, even if he had to suffer, he didn’t want others to suffer.  
As they walked a straight line from the classroom to the gym, Poe noticed Finn’s worrying about gym.  
“Yeah,” Poe said. “We’ve had some rough times in gym but hey, at least we get to do something new!”  
Finn still felt aghast, and he knew Poe was being positive, and he wanted to also. But Finn wasn’t so sure about this.  
At gym, they did the same usual stuff, of running hard. Mr. Bunder kept pushing everyone to run the mile in less than ten minutes! He said anyone who did not make it in that time would have to do it again tomorrow.  
Thankfully, most of the class, including Finn and Poe, were able to do it. So, Mr. Bunder let it slide.  
After gym, there was a twenty-minute session of just silent reading. Finn pulled out his favorite book, Wonder to read. He loved this book so much because it always made him thankful for everything he had, even if sometimes things didn’t go right.  
After the reading session, it was Science. Mrs. Punnett told them they would not start Science until second quarter. Therefore, she said that for now, we get forty-five minutes of extra recess alongside with our 30 minute regular recess.  
The class went outside, and Finn and Poe walked around, talking to each other.  
“Hey, Finn! Hey, Poe!” a voice called.  
Finn and Poe turned around to find Rey.  
“Oh god,” Finn whispered into Poe’s ear.  
Poe whispered back, “Don’t worry. Just act natural.”  
“Hi, Rey,” Finn weakly murmured.  
“Good to see you two,” Rey said. “I wasn’t sure what to expect before I came to this school.”  
Finn and Poe just nodded while listening.  
“Have you guys met Ben yet?” Rey asked.  
“Yeah,” Finn answered.  
“He’s my twin brother,” Rey said.  
“That’s cool,” Poe said. “I always wanted a twin sibling.”  
Rey didn’t say anything and said, “Well, do you guys want to play anything?”  
In the end, they decided to play tag, and they had more playing tag than ever before.  
When Finn, Rey, and Poe’s teachers called everyone to go to lunch; they were kind of sad because the trio wanted to play more.  
“I’ll see you guys around,” Rey said.  
“Bye,” Poe said as Rey went to her teacher.  
Poe nudged Finn, but Finn didn’t understand why.  
“What?” Finn asked.  
Poe just chuckled as Mrs. Punnett took Finn, Poe, and the class into the cafeteria.  
Poe didn’t think it was fair that they all had to sit with their classmates at lunch. He thought it would be more fair if you could sit everywhere you wanted, but he knew their school didn’t allow that.  
Their classmates ignored Poe’s and Finn’s table and everyone else tried to sit at the other three tables that the class was allowed to sit at.  
Finn and Poe were talking about different models of airplanes until Ben asked if he could sit at their table.  
Finn said, “Of course! We would love to have you at our table, Ben!”  
Ben stormed at Finn to call him Kylo Ren.  
“Whoa, jeez. Fine. Hello, Kylo Ren,” Poe said.  
Ben sat down next to Finn and Poe and took out a comic book about Spider Man to read.  
Finn and Poe kept talking different types of airplanes. Soon, Finn noticed Rey sitting at a table. Finn realized she was sitting with a bunch of girls. He knew some of them because some of them were really mean to him. Other girls at the table he knew because they were in his classroom or were nice to him before in previous years.  
All of his focus was on Rey, though. He kept reminding himself of recess and how much fun they had playing tag. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rey and recess. He was eager for recess tomorrow. Maybe, Finn thought Poe, Rey, and he could one day, be in the same class, together! Finn kept thinking and imagining his whole new world until Ben tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Hey, you okay?” Ben asked. “You looked like you were phased out or something.”  
“Nah. I’m good. But thanks for checking up on me,” Finn answered.  
“Were you doing it again?” Poe asked.  
“No…,” Finn said.  
Finn was, though, terrible at lying, so his face became red.  
Poe laughed and commented, “I knew it! Finn, it’s cool. It’s a good thing you are experiencing love. Love is amazing, and I think you deserve to have love. You’re the kindest person I know!”  
“Well, thank you, Poe,” Finn replied.  
Ben just rolled his eyes. “Love is dumb, in my opinion.”  
Ben went to reading his comic book about Spider Man, and Poe and Finn went back to model airplanes.  
When lunch was over, Mrs. Punnett had Social Studies (History) with them. They went over how Jamestown was founded… which they already learned in fourth grade…  
Afterwards, they went into health, and learned about each type of tooth that was located in a pupil’s mouth. They learned about the molars, the wisdom teeth, canines, incisors, and the premolars.  
After health, they had English. Afterward, it was time for the children to go home.  
Finn and Poe rushed to the bus without running because they knew running was breaking the rules, and they did not want to break the rules.  
Finn and Poe sat in the seat they wanted. Rey came on the bus and sat across from them.  
“Hey Finn. Hey Poe,” Rey said again.  
“Hello,” Poe replied in greeting.  
Rey, Finn, and Poe talked on and on about the first day of school, and soon enough Ben came on the bus. Rey asked her brother to sit next to her, but Ben just went to the back to sit with one of his best friends, Hux.  
When it came to Rey, Poe, Ben, and Finn’s stop, the four got off, and said goodbye to each other, and they went home. Finn saw his dad working on a snack. Finn’s dad was known as Lando Calrissian.  
“Hey dad,” Finn said.  
“Hello son,” Lando replied. “How was school, my boy?”  
“It was okay,” Finn replied. “It wasn’t fun because all of the stuff they taught us today were all stuff we learned so much times before.”  
“Oh, I see,” Lando said. “I have some good news to tell you, my son.”  
“What is it, father?” Finn asked.  
“I signed up to be a Senate member!” Lando exclaimed.  
Finn cheered in delight, happy that his father’s dream may come true. Finn knew his father had always wanted to work for the government. He’s been a lawyer for three years, and I guess he was now going to try being a Senate!  
Days went by, and Finn and Poe went to school with Rey and Ben. Finn’s friendship with Poe and Rey grew and grew. Fifth-grade blew by and even if Mrs. Punnett was very mean to Finn, Finn loved fifth grade because he was glad to have two amazing friends.  
When summer vacation went out, Rey invited Finn and Poe over to her house. On the day they were invited, Finn and Poe knocked on the door.  
A man opened up the door. “Why hello. Come on in. Rey and I have been expecting you two.”  
Finn took out his hand to shake the man’s hand.. “Hello. My name is Finn.”  
The man returned the handshake and said, “Hello Finn. I am Han Solo. Rey’s father.”  
Rey came down the stairs and cheered in joy that Finn and Poe were here.  
“Rey talks a lot about you, Finn. Saying you’re really kind. She really likes you,” Han Solo said.  
Rey blushed and turned around the instant Finn and Poe gave a glimpse on her face.  
Han Solo looked at Poe and said, “Well… you are..”  
“Poe,” Poe replied. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too,” Han Solo said.  
Han Solo oscillated to the stairs and shouted, “Ben! Come meet Rey’s boyfriends!”  
Poe blushed immediately, informing Han Solo they were Rey’s friends.  
Ben came down and saw Finn and Poe. “Oh, you two.”  
“Oh! That’s good. Looks like you know them, Ben. Why didn’t you tell me you made new friends?” Han Solo asked.  
“They’re not.. my friends!” Ben yelled.  
“I’m sorry Ben but may you please apologize? That was very rude,” Han Solo asked.  
“Fine. I’m sorry I yelled at you guys,” Ben replied and gave a look at Finn and Poe, which made the two boys feel uneasy and petrified.  
Ben went upstairs back to his room, and Han Solo looked at Finn and Poe. “I’m sorry about that, you guys. He plays hard-to-get. I bet he…. will be good friends with you guys soon. Have fun, you three!”  
Han Solo left them, and Rey asked Finn and Poe to come to her room.  
Finn and Poe looked mystified by everything in Rey’s room. Finn saw a poster of Maroon 5 in the room, and the room was decorated, plus on Rey’s desk, there were a lot of airplane models.  
Finn, Poe, and Rey sat on the floor and played a board game; until they heard next door Ben turning on music. The music was filled with inappropriate content and curse words. At first, they all laughed because the song was so inappropriate. Then, they tried to ignore it, but Rey couldn’t take it after ten minutes because she was getting very miffed. Rey taught Finn and Poe, there was a secret vent in her room. They went in the vent, and they crept to Ben’s room’s vent. They opened the vent, and Ben was sitting on his bed, reading a book about Harry Potter.  
“What the-,” Ben said as the next word he said was a really bad curse word.  
“Ben, please don’t curse. It’s bad for you,” Rey said.  
“Whatever. Just leave my room,” Ben said.  
Rey pleaded, “But Ben, we’re getting tired of hearing really loud inappropriate music. Plus, Mom and Dad said we aren’t allowed to listen to that album from Nicki Minaj. They said it is a bad influence, and I think so too, no offense.”  
“Just get out of my room!” Ben yelled as he pushed the trio out of his room and shut the door.  
Finn, Rey, and Poe went back to Rey’s room, and they did their best to then ignore rap music that Ben turned on. They still had fun playing Monopoly together. When they were finished, Finn and Poe got to meet Leia Organa (Solo), Rey’s mother.  
“Hello, Mrs. Solo,” Finn said again when he met her as he reached out his hand to shake hers. “My name is Finn.”  
Leia took the handshake. “Hello Finn. It is very nice to meet you.”  
Leia looked at Poe and asked, “You are?”  
“I am Poe,” Poe answered.  
“Nice to meet you, Poe,” Leia replied. “It is so good to see Rey has very nice friends. She’s been looking for people similar to her for a very long time. I have a feeling you guys are going to be with us for a while.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Solo,” Finn said.  
“Please call me Leia, but you are allowed to call me that if you would like,” Leia said.  
Han Solo appeared, and Han and Leia kissed each other as a greeting. Han Solo turned towards Rey, Finn, and Poe.  
“Our family were going to go to visit New York City. Would you like to come with us, Finn and Poe?” Han Solo asked.  
“Definitely,” Poe answered. “Finn and I would love to go.”  
The plan was set. After Finn’s dad and Poe’s dad approved of the two boys going on a three day trip to New York City.  
On the day it was time to go, Lando kissed Finn on the forehead and told him to have fun.  
Finn met Poe and Rey at Rey’s house, and Han Solo told Ben to get in the car. Han Solo told him that he had a chance to invite one of his friends, but he didn’t, and Han Solo said that Ben had to go on the trip.  
Ben smacked the floor really hard, and he followed Han Solo into the van.  
Rey, Finn, and Poe sat next to each other in the middle row while Han drove the car, Leia sat in the shotgun, and Ben sat in the last row.  
Ben turned on his MP3 player, and he played music. Thankfully, he used earbuds, which left the rest of the people at peace.  
Rey, Finn, and Poe blabbered endlessly about anything they could think of, and they knew the car ride was going to be long. They would have to drive for four hours, and the GPS said it would take five hours because of traffic…  
After an hour, they didn’t know what to talk about. So, they rode a bit in silence.  
Until later, Han Solo asked the children what they wanted to do first.  
“Sleep,” Ben said.  
“I want to go to the Empire State Building!” Rey exclaimed.  
“I want to go to New York University!” Finn said.  
“I want to go to the Statue of Liberty!” Poe shouted.  
“We should save big places for later,” Leia said. “Maybe, we can go to those places tomorrow.”  
“Should we explore Times Square first?” Poe asked.  
“Nah,” Ben argued. “I think we should have a nap, not wake up, and we should sleep until the morning. When we check in, it is going to be three in the afternoon anyway.”  
“Since it is noon, do you guys want to stop anywhere to eat?” Han Solo asked.  
Finn, Rey, and Poe cheered.  
“I think that is a good idea,” Rey said. “I am very hungry.”  
“Alright,” Leia said. “Where do you guys want to go eat at?”  
None of them knew where to go, so Han drove through an exit, and took them to Subway. After they ate sandwiches, they drove back onto the highway, and kept going.  
After three more hours, they finally reached New York City.  
Poe, Rey, and Finn cheered in elation while Ben just groaned.  
Han Solo got to their hotel. They got two rooms. One room the kids would sleep, and the other one Han and Leia would sleep in.  
When the hotel room was checked in, the children rushed into the room, and cheered. Ben went on one of the two beds and lied there.  
“Ben! Time to explore! Time to play!” Rey exclaimed.  
Ben moaned, “Rey, I don’t want to. Go without me. You guys can have fun.”  
“Oh no, you aren’t!” Poe yelled. “You’re coming with us!”  
Ben groaned and said, “You three are weird.”  
“But we are so excited! I’ve never been to New York before! This is going to be amazing!” Finn shouted.  
Ben mocked, “This is going to be so amazing!”  
Ben shouted very sarcastic, so Finn started to feel a little hurt. But Finn did his best to ignore Ben.  
Han Solo and Leia asked them if they wanted to go explore Times Square. Poe, Finn, and Rey nodded in joy as the children and the adults left the hotel to go explore.  
They looked at all sorts of lights, screens, and stores at Times Square.  
Rey noticed some characters in costumes while they were walking around Times Square.  
“Finn! Look!” Rey exclaimed. “There’s a bunch of costumes taking pictures with people!”  
Finn saw them too. “Wow. That’s cool.”  
“Let’s go take pictures with them! Poe! Come on!” Rey shouted as she dragged Finn and Poe.  
Han, Leia, and Ben tried to catch up with them as they ran to the costumes. They saw a costume character as Cookie Monster.  
“Hey there,” Finn said.  
“Hello,” the Cookie Monster said. “Would you like to take a picture with me?”  
“Sure,” Rey answered.  
Rey took out a device and turned it around so that Finn, Poe, and she could take a selfie with the actor.  
Once they took the selfie, the costume actor ordered, “Alright. Now give me five bucks!”  
“Um…. I’m sorry?” Finn asked.  
“You guys owe me five bucks!” the Cookie Monster exclaimed.  
“Why?” Poe asked.  
“Taking pictures with actors cost money,” the Cookie Monster explained.  
“Oh,” Rey said. “We didn’t know. We’ll delete the picture.”  
The Cookie Monster snatched her device and went through Rey’s camera roll to make sure the picture wasn’t there.  
“Hey! Give it back!” Rey exclaimed.  
The Cookie Monster actor gave the device back to Rey. “Alright. It’s two bucks.”  
“Two? Two! Why do we owe you money? We deleted the picture!” Poe yelled.  
“You have to give me a tip for standing here with you guys,” the actor said.  
“This is ridiculous!” Rey exclaimed. “Come on, Finn. Come on, Poe. Let’s go.”  
Suddenly, the Cookie Monster actor tried to push Rey, but Finn saw it coming.  
“No!” Finn yelled as he ran to stand in the middle of the run so that Rey would not be injured.  
The actor pushed Finn into a wall, and the actor pushed Rey and Poe also.  
The Cookie Monster actor and five more actors surrounded them against a wall. One of the actors told them they would be there until they paid them two dollars to each of the actors.  
"I am very sorry,” Finn said. “But we don’t have any money.”  
Three of the actors rummaged their stuff, trying to find money.  
“They’re useless, Cookie Monster,” the Woody costume said. “Just let them go.”  
“Alright. Fine. Leave all you want, but we’re going to get you later!” the Cookie Monster actor exclaimed as Finn, Poe, and Rey ran away from them as fast as they could. They ran into Han, Leia, and Ben.  
“Where were you guys?” Leia asked. “Thank goodness you guys are okay, but we have been looking for you guys this whole time!”  
“Mom, don’t trust the costume characters,” Rey answered.  
“What?” Han asked again.  
“These costume characters, they cornered us, and surrounded us. They searched us, went through Rey’s camera roll, and asked us to pay money to them,” Poe replied.  
Han told them they can’t leave their side because he said Times Square was formidable. He said if Finn, Rey, or Poe wanted to go anyway, he said he or Leia would take them there.  
Ben said, “Can we actually do something now?”  
“Sure,” Han answered as they purposely crossed the street to not run into costumed characters.  
Finn accidentally made eye contact with the Hello Kitty and Cookie Monster actor. They gave him a, “I’m watching you,” gesture, and Finn got nervous and terrified right after they did. He decided not to tell anyone about it because he didn’t want Poe or Rey to get panicked either.  
After touring all of Times Square, they were ready to head back to their hotel and go to sleep.  
The kids decided to each tell a bedtime story before they went to bed. Poe went first.  
“Once upon a time… the end!” Poe said.  
“Is that really the story?” Rey asked.  
Poe replied, “Yes.”  
Finn volunteered to go, and he hooked the other three by talking about how these brave soldiers fought stormtroopers from the Holocaust.  
When it was Rey’s turn, she told a story about how scientists created dinosaurs using amber. When it was Ben’s turn, he turned off all of the lights. Ben turned on a flashlight and shined it on his face.  
“Once upon a time, there were three children. They were named Bey, Binn, and Doe. Bey, Binn, and Doe were walking around their neighborhood until they encountered an evil man in a Cookie Monster costume. He invited them over to his house. When they got to his house, the actor strapped them into seats, and he said he was going to eat them.”  
“Whoa. What? Humans can’t eat humans!” Poe exclaimed.  
Ben ignored Poe and continued, “Suddenly, the CIA came in, to rescue the children. But the man took out a chainsaw and chainsawed them. After they were dead, he ate them!”  
“Uh… I don’t like this story. May we please have a peaceful one?” Finn asked.  
Ben ignored Finn too and continued, “Then, the man looked at Binn, and he held the chainsaw to Binn’s neck, and he told Binn if he wasn’t silent, he was going to slice his head off. But then-.”  
Ben turned off the flashlight, and the room was completely somber. Rey felt Ben’s location, but he was not there.  
“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Rey said.  
Rey, Poe, and Finn huddled together, to make sure they were all next to each other. They immediately heard sounds of a chainsaw, and they all freaked out. Rey started screaming, Poe started running all over on the bed, and Finn was hiding under the bed for cover.  
Ben turned on the lights and just laughed at them. “I can’t believe you guys thought that was real!”  
Ben slapped his knee as he fell onto the ground, laughing.  
But since everyone told a story, they all had to go to sleep. Finn and Poe had to share beds because there were only two beds in the room.  
“Good night, Rey. Good night, Poe. Good night, Ben,” Finn said.  
“Good night, Finn,” Rey replied as they went to sleep.  
All Finn dreamed about was about a Cookie Monster actor with a chainsaw…  
The next morning, they went to see the Statue of Liberty which they all enjoyed really bad. (Even Ben enjoyed it!) They went to the Empire State Building and toured the view of Times Square. Then, what was memorable most to Finn was his tour of New York University. A tour guide toured them in the classrooms and campus, and Finn enjoyed it so much, that it was his favorite thing there. They went to Ellis Island, a historical island where immigrants from long ago, came to be inspected if they were healthy or not. Finn was awed at everything because he always wanted to know what it was like to be inspected as an immigrant here during the 1850’s to the 1950’s.  
Rey and Poe were fascinated, most, by this model airplane inside the Ellis Island Tour Building which they could not stop staring at.  
Ben put earbuds in his ears, to listen to music, using his MP3 player.  
Han Solo asked him if he wanted to do anything, and Ben said he does not want to. Rey, Finn, and Poe asked if they could go look at other things.  
Han Solo said, “All right. Sure. But Rey, you have to text me with your iPod where you are when we message you.”  
“Okay. We’ll do it. We promise,” Rey replied.  
“Go have fun while Leia, Ben, and I look at the stuff here,” Han Solo said.  
Finn, Poe, and Rey walked up the stairs and came to the next floor. They had an even better view of another model plane which they stared at. Then, they read this board, which talked a disease at that time that was very infectious, and the board said it was called Trachoma. It said that Trachoma was a disease where if not treated, it could cause blindness to the eyes.  
Suddenly, from the view on the second floor he saw an actor come inside the building, and Finn noticed it was the Cookie Monster actor. Finn started panicking, but he knew he had to stay placid. Finn told himself the guy was probably not coming for him. That eased Finn down, and he was able to stop worrying about it. Rey and Poe started busily talking about their last day of school while Finn read another board which said that because so much people were immigrating, that, later on, they had to make a limit to how people could immigrate to America each year, which Finn thought was really interesting. Finn started to wonder what his life was like, if he had to be that type of person, that had to immigrate to the United States like that. He wondered if his life would all be different. He thought about something deep down inside his heart, though.  
Wait… Finn thought about history. Why was he here? Finn started realizing a horrible truth. He wondered how come the kids at that period of time had to immigrate like that. He wondered why he got to live a life like this while someone else on Earth was homeless. He wondered why he had an awesome father, great friends, and an awesome life, while some people were scared to even say a word to their own parents. Finn started to wonder why life had to be that way. He wondered why some people had to live like that. So, at that moment, Finn, was a changed boy. He wasn’t going to be scared, anymore. He was going to grow up, and he was going to inspire people. he was going to help and inspire people, and Finn knew it was possible because many other people had done it. Suddenly, Finn felt joyful, at the thought of doing the right thing. Finn knew he was going to keep trying to do the right thing.  
Finn turned around to see an actor of Cookie Monster walking toward them. “Uh-oh” was all Finn could think of before he grabbed Rey and Poe’s hand and told them to run.  
“Finn!” Rey yelled. “Let go of my hand!”  
“Why are we running again?” Poe asked.  
“It’s Cookie Monster!” Finn exclaimed as poe and Rey turned around to see the actor chase after them.  
“Umm…. why is he chasing us?” Poe asked.  
“I’m not sure. Sorry, guys,” Finn answered as they kept sprinting.  
Finn ran to the elevator because he knew one way to block the actor was to use that.  
Rey pushed the floor to go up a floor, and Poe tried his best to reach for the “Close Door”, button.  
“Poe! Hurry! He’s getting close!” Rey shouted.  
The actor was almost at the elevator, when Poe pushed the button, and the doors for the elevator closed.  
The three children, sighed in relief, glad they were all fine.  
“You guys okay?” Finn asked.  
Rey and Poe only nodded as Poe said, “Man, what is that guy’s problem?”  
Then, it said they reached the third floor, the doors opened to Cookie Monster.  
“Hello!” the Cookie Monster said.  
Rey, Poe, and Finn screamed as they shouted at each other to push the, “close door,” button, but it was too late. The actor got in the elevator and closed the door.  
“Okay. You guys owe the money. Pay up. You know how much you guys have to pay,” the Cookie monster actor said.  
Finn, Poe, and Rey just stood there, staring at each other. Finn, luckily, had two dollars. Finn handed it to the actor.  
“Well, thank you. I guess you had money after all. But you guys owe more,” the actor said.  
“What?” Finn asked.  
“Remember? At the place, there were more costume actors there. You have to pay two dollars to each of us!” the Cookie Monster actor yelled.  
“This is ridiculous!” Rey exclaimed. “You can’t force us to pay money to you! We haven’t even purchased anything!”  
Poe pushed the, “Door Open,” button while the actor kept pushing the, “Close Door,” button.  
They fought on pushing the buttons until the actor got tired of pushing the buttons. Poe pressed the button to open the door, and they ran out of the elevator. the actor kept chasing after them.  
Rey then had an idea.  
“Poe. Finn. I have an idea,” Rey said. “If I sneak you guys into the girl's’ bathroom, the actor won’t be able to go in there! I can text my mom and dad!”  
“Whoa! We’re not going into the girl’s bathroom,” Poe said. “People aren’t going to be very happy to find two boys in there.”  
“I know, but it’s a way to lose him,” Rey said.  
Finn and Poe sighed. Finn said, “Fine. Let’s do it.”  
Rey gumshoed them inside the girl’s bathroom, and they heard the actor swear a curse word.  
Rey, Finn, and Poe went inside the largest stall, and Rey started texting her parents to help them.  
They then heard the door open.  
“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” the Cookie Monster actor exclaimed.  
Poe cursed a bad word and whispered, “He actually had the guts to come in here.”  
Rey got a reply from her parents they would come to the girls bathroom they were in.  
The actor then started kicking the stall doors open. Finn locked the door, so the actor could not open the stall.  
“Little children,” the Cookie monster actor said. “I have lollipops.”  
“Man,” Poe whispered. “This guy is creepy. How does he know my favorite food?”  
The Cookie Monster actor kept kicking each stall door open, and the actor go to theirs, and he kicked the door stall open.  
Finn just stared at the actor in disbelief.  
“What?” Finn asked. “I just locked the stall!”  
The Cookie Monster actor just chuckled and replied, “Now. Pay the fee.”  
Leia kicked the actor, from the back.  
“Mom!” Rey exclaimed.  
“Yo, listen, actor. You can do whatever you want with me. You can do whatever, but you’re not messing with my daughter and her friends!” Leia screamed. “If you lay hands on them again, I’m going to-.”  
Leia got her hand and pretended to slice the actor’s head off.  
“You better leave them alone,” Leia said. “Otherwise, I’m gonna…………… do it.”  
The Cookie Monster actor just ran out of the bathroom as agile as he could.  
“Mom!” Rey shouted. “That was awesome!”  
“Thank you for saving us, Leia,” Finn replied. “We were in a huge conflict.”  
“No problem,” Leia said. “People like that make me sick. They think they can just pick on people they think are weaker than them, even though they’re not. There’s going to be a lot of people like that in this world, kiddos. People that are going to try to bring you down. But the truth is, those people see you guys as a vending machines. They’re going to keep trying to push buttons instead of inserting money. The trick is that you have to not respond. It’s hard, but it’s doable. Alright, let’s go back to Han and Ben. Did you guys see everything you guys wanted to see?”  
Poe nodded.  
Leia said, “Alright. Let’s go back to the hotel. It’s almost six in the evening, anyway.”  
Leia met up with Ben and Han, and they all went back to the hotel.  
They ate dinner, and Ben asked them if they were okay from the actor.  
“Yeah, we’re okay,” Poe said. “Thanks.”  
Ben turned on his MP3 with rap and rock music, while Finn read a book about the evolution of dinosaurs.  
Rey and Poe kept jumping on the bed like they were trampolines.  
Soon enough, Finn had trouble reading a book about the evolution of dinosaurs with so much noise around him. So, he placed a bookmark on his page and joined Rey and Poe with jumping on the bed.  
When it was time to go to bed, they all went to bed, and said goodnight to one another. Finn had an awful dream about fifth grade where he was back in fifth-grade. He experienced every single bad thing that happened to him in fifth-grade over again from Mrs. Punnett bullying him, other classmates bullying him, and more. Soon, Finn was experiencing everything bad that happened in his life again. Suddenly, he had a memory he completely forgot. He never knew how his mother died. But he saw it all of a sudden. Now, he remembered.  
Finn was four years old, and Lando and Finn were in the hospital, watching over his mom.  
Finn’s mom was on a hospital bed.  
Finn asked, “Mom? Are you okay?”  
“Oh sweetie,” Mom answered. “I’m fine.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” Finn asked.  
“It’s okay, Finn,” Mom said. “Don’t worry about me, right now.”  
Finn started crying and his mom sang him a song about hope, peace, and love. It calmed down Finn a bit, and Finn stopped crying.  
“Finn, you’re going to do so many things in life. You’re going to go from a kid to a teen to a hard-working man. You’ll meet a girl, and you’ll start a new family. You’ll be like your father and me,” Mom said. “Through life, there are going to be bumps and traffic. Your life will be like a car’s life. Just know that, I’ll be there, next to you. Side by side. Even if I’m not there.”  
“Mom, what are you talking about?” Finn asked.  
Finn’s mm kept going and continued, “As life changes and as the world changes, you’ll change too. Your life is going to become more complex and more difficult. But in the end, I promise you will find your destiny. Just close your eyes, Finn, and let your destiny come to you. It calls to you.”  
Finn closed his eyes, and he could feel happiness shine through his heart and body. “I feel it. I feel it, Mom.”  
His mom smiled at Finn and then at Lando. “Finn, I know you’re going to make it. I see it in front of me. You’re going to inspire and help people. You’re going to be grown up as a strong man. A man that isn’t just physically strong but someone that is mentally strong too. Finn. May you please do one thing for me when I’m gone?”  
Finn cried again, but he did his best to look at his mother. “Yes?”  
“Finn,” his mother answered. “Never...ever...give up, Finn. Since you matter to this world. Every single person and thing relies on each other to make a difference in life. Something that someone does in another place, affects someone in a place. Know you matter, Finn. People need you. So, never give up.”  
Finn looked at his mother, cough up blood.  
“Mom?” Finn asked.  
Doctors came over and pumped her heart. “We’re losing her!’  
“Mom? Mom?” Finn asked.  
The doctors kept pushing buttons and kept trying to pump her heart until the IV declined.  
One of the doctors looked at Lando, then at Finn. “I’m sorry.”  
Finn started crying and screaming, “No! Mom! MOM!”  
Lando started crying as he took Finn in his arms. But Finn just jumped off and tried to run to his mom’s body. The doctors shouted to make the boy leave. Two of the doctors grabbed Finn’s arms, and Finn screamed for his mom as her body got farther and farther away.  
Finn woke up from the sudden dream. He felt so much emotions at once because he just experienced his life all over again. Finn started sorrowing on the bed, and he walked to the balcony in their hotel room.  
When Finn looked out at the city, he asked, “What was I meant to do?”  
Finn looked at the sky, full of stars. “What did I do wrong? If I did anything wrong, punish me! Punish me and not my mother! What am I supposed to do?”  
Obviously, the stars didn’t answer back. Finn just laid on the balcony and just looked up at the stars, watching them.  
“One of those stars is my star, and I know my star will always be there for me,” Finn said. “I don’t know my role. I don’t know what I was made to do. I’m so lost.”  
“Finn?” a voice called.  
Finn turned around to see Rey. “Are you alright?”  
Finn didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want Rey to feel this too. “Yeah. I’m fine.”  
Rey came out and sat next to Finn.  
“Did you have a dream?” Rey asked.  
“Yeah,” Finn answered. “I just experienced over again, and it ended with my mom dying in the hospital when I was four.”  
“Wait, your-?” Rey asked until she realized what she was about to ask was rude.  
“I’m sorry,” Rey said.  
“No, it’s okay, go ahead, ask me,” Finn said.  
Rey then asked again, “Your mother. Is she here?”  
Finn just looked at her and shook her head. “I wish.”  
Rey looked at Finn with an expression that Finn knew was real. “I’m so sorry, Finn.”  
“It’s okay, Rey,” Finn replied. “It’s not your fault. I never knew anything about my mother until tonight. I remembered her behavior, personality, and her death. I remember what she said to me before she died.”  
“Finn. I had a dream like his too. I had a dream where I experienced my life again. Did we both have a dream like this?” Rey asked.  
“I guess we did,” Finn answered.  
Rey asked, “Do… do you still remember what your mom told you.. before she passed away?”  
Finn wanted to tell someone about this, so he decided he was going to tell Rey. “She told me that I shouldn’t ever give up because she said that every single person and every single thing relies on each other to move on. She told me that even when I feel like giving up, I shouldn’t because, without someone, our lives all change. At that time, I didn’t understand what she told me. But now, I get it.”  
Rey looked at Finn, in a surprised way. “Finn, you really are something.”  
Finn could feel his face becoming hot, and he started stuttering a thanks.  
Rey just laughed and smiled at Finn.  
Rey said, “Finn, I heard you wake up, and I heard everything you said outside. I know what it’s like to not know what you’re made for. But I promise you will know soon.”  
“I sometimes feel like my mom died because of me,” Finn explained. “It sometimes makes me breakdown.”  
Rey advised, “Don’t, Finn. Finn, the fate of your mom’s not your fault.”  
Finn said, “But there’s no reason why I would feel that if it wasn’t my fault. That’s why I want to remember what I did wrong, but I just don’t know.”  
“It’s okay. I promise, one day, your mom will see you again,” Rey replied.  
“Thanks, Rey,” Finn said.  
Rey hugged Finn, and Finn just held on, not wanting to let go. He felt better after talking to Rey.  
“Hey, good night, Finn,” Rey said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Thanks. Good night, Rey,” Finn said as they got into the beds they are supposed to sleep in.  
The next morning, they packed everything in their rooms, and they all got in the car to drive back to their neighborhood.  
Poe said immediately, “Finn. Rey. It’s weird because I had a dream last night that you two were out on the balcony, and you guys hugged each other. The weirdest dream ever.”  
Finn and Rey both blushed because they both knew Poe thought it was a dream, even though, that’s the moment Finn and Rey shared the night before. They looked at each other, wondering if it is a good idea to tell the truth. Rey and Finn didn’t have the guts to admit it, until Poe asked them if anything’s wrong.  
“Finn? Rey? You guys seem different. Are you guys okay?” Poe asked.  
“Yeah, we’re fine,” Finn answered. “Thanks Poe.”  
They rode the rest of the car ride, talking about other things, such as what they were going to do over the summer.  
When they got home, Finn and Poe thanked Han and leia for taking them on a trip. Finn and Poe told Ben and Rey a good-bye, and Finn and Poe went back to their homes.  
“See you later,” Poe said.  
“See you,” Finn said as he walked inside his house.  
Lando hugged Finn and asked, “How was the trip?”  
“It was a lot of fun,” Finn answered, as he decided not to tell Lando about the actor that tried to take money from Rey, Poe, and him.  
“I’m glad you had fun,” Lando said. “You’ve been in this neighborhood for a really long time. Maybe, I could take you to another state or country, one day.”  
“Well, that sounds fun,” Finn said.  
“Oh yes, it does,” Lando replied as he looked at the time on the clock. “It’s noon. Did you guys have lunch yet?”  
Finn shook his head.  
“Okay. I’ll prepare lunch,” Lando replied.  
Finn went up to his room and started writing in his journal about his trip to New York. After he wrote in this journal, Finn read the entry again, and smiled when he got to the part where he talked with Rey on the balcony. He still remembered that moment, so clearly, and he knew he wouldn’t forget it for a long time.  
The summer vacation blew by, most of it spent on reading, writing, studying, and hanging out with Poe and Rey. The Open House was here, and they found out what homerooms they were in. Poe and Rey both had Mrs. Alee for the homeroom teacher. Finn and Ben both had someone named Mrs. Armstrong.  
Poe, Rey, and Finn were kind of sad that they weren’t in the same class, but they knew they would try to see each other as much as possible.  
On the open house, Finn looked around the classroom, and realized something terrible. Everyone in the class was either someone from his class last year, some kids that he knew but didn’t know very well at the same time, or it was his bullies from the other years of elementary school. He was very perturbed, all of a sudden, but ever since the dream of his life, he changed his life. He tried to be positive and told himself that he was going to survive.  
“I can do this,” Finn thought. “I will survive.”  
He liked his teacher, so far, though. Mrs. Armstrong was really kind and enthusiastic. She talked about how she was so excited to have the students in the classroom as she said that she knew they were going to have a great year.  
Mrs. Armstrong talked about how sixth-grade was going to be different from all of the other years of elementary school. She said that it was going to be different because they would switch teachers. She said she would be the English teacher, a teacher named Mrs. Nellie will be the Science teacher, a teacher named Mr. Lanagan would be the History teacher, and Mrs. Alee would be the Math teacher.  
She said each kid would be given a schedule they would follow. She said the sixth-grade does this so that the kids get a feel of middle school so that they aren’t completely lost when they get there.  
Finn knew that he now had a chance he could be with Rey and Poe. That made Finn excited, and he knew he was going to keep having hope.  
Mrs. Armstrong said, “We’ll give you those on the first day of school. For now, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your summer!”  
All of the rising sixth-graders left the elementary school, and they all headed home. Finn looked at Poe and Rey, and he knew what they were thinking. It was the same as his.  
“We might have classes together!” Poe exclaimed. “I sure hope we do.”  
“Yeah,” Finn said. “I hope so too.”  
When Finn got home, Lando said he got good news.  
Lando said, “Finn. They said they would allow me to try to become a Senate member in 2015.”  
Finn felt so ecstatic for his father as Lando and Finn jumped up and down and cheered.  
“You want to celebrate, bud? We can go anywhere you want!” Lando exclaimed.  
“Thanks dad, but I think you should choose. This is your moment of glory,” Finn said.  
“Thank you, son,” Lando said. “But are you sure? You seem to choose a lot of fun things for us to do.”  
“Alright then. Thank you. I guess we should go out for milkshakes,” Finn said.  
So, Lando and Finn celebrated by going out to have milkshakes, and Finn was now ready for sixth grade.


	2. 6th Grade, 7th Grade, and 8th Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to create the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Finn got on the bus on the first day of school, with Rey and Poe. Excited for what they were going to do, they talked about what they wanted happening in sixth-grade. 

When it was time for them to part, they waved bye to each other.

As Finn walked into the classroom, he told himself that he could do this. He told himself he could survive the school day.

Mrs. Armstrong greeted everyone when the bell rang. 

They started out in homeroom, as they talked about how sixth-grade was going to be like.

They received schedules, and Finn found out he had every class with Rey, and he found out he had two classes with Poe.

Finn would go to Math first, then Science, History, and English. Rey would also. Poe would go to History first, then Science, Math, and English.

So, he still got to spend time with them. But Finn couldn’t sit with them at lunch because they were in different homerooms. 

Finn always had to sit alone at lunch because no one in his homeroom wanted to be with him. Finn tried to make other friends, but they all kept bullying him and calling him names. 

One day, Rey was talking with Phasma and some other girls. Finn walked by, and Phasma talked about how Finn is gross.

“Ew! Finn!” Phamsa yelled.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“What’s wrong?” Phasma said. “Finn’s so weird. He’s so clumsy, and he’s weird. He’s always a goody goody. Always following the rules, always being so happy.”  
“What?” Rey replied. “Finn’s the sweetest guy I know!”

That made Finn stop and blush.

Rey stormed, “Phasma, you leave Finn alone. He’s my friend. Don’t think that I have never seen you bullying him before. He told me all about it. Leave him alone.”

Phamsa just dropped her mouth open, and Rey went over to Finn.

“Sorry about that, Finn,” Rey said. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

That’s just what they did. 

Sixth-grade flew by as they learned new things. Poe, Finn, and Rey hanged out with each other after school and at recess often. Rey and Poe made other friends, and Finn met them all. 

Once it was graduation, the three kids all received awards. Poe got one in technology, Rey got one in P.E., and Finn got one for being kind to other people.

Poe invited the whole sixth-grade to his house for a graduation-party. While everyone else played; Poe, Rey, and Finn went up to Poe’s room instead. Poe took them on top of the roof. Since it was night, there was a glorious view of the stars. 

“Wow,” Finn said. “That looks amazing.”

They looked at the stars a little bit more and started talking about all of the things they loved in sixth-grade. 

They spent the night on the roof until Poe’s mom called everyone down for dinner. All of the sixth graders ate as then Finn asked everyone in the grade to share their funniest moment. 

It lightened up the mood, and people were laughing every few minutes. All of the kids shared their funny moment in their lives. When summer vacation hit; Rey, Finn, and Poe spent more time together than ever. They invited each other to their homes, and Finn made his dad meet his two friends.

When it was the first day of seventh grade; Finn, Poe, and Rey were absolutely nervous for it. They were worried about what would happen. In the end, when they received their schedule, Poe and Rey had some classes together while Finn did not have any common classes with them. The good news was on the first day; Finn realized Poe, Rey, and he had the same lunch period. They sat the same lunch table every day, and Ben sometimes joined them. But Ben was always reading comic books or doing his homework. He never really talked to Finn, Poe, or Rey unless he greeted them. 

Finn, Rey, and Poe all sorts of new friends, but the trio’s bond was the strongest. 

Finn met a new friend in his Orchestra class and his name was Slip.

“Hey,” Slip said. 

“Hey,” Finn replied. “Great to meet you. It’s nice to be stand partners. I am Finn.”

Finn reached out to shake Slip’s hand, and Slip shook it. 

“I’m Slip. Nice to meet you too,” Slip said.

Finn and Slip’s lockers were right next to each other, and Finn introduced Slip to Poe and Rey. 

Soon, seventh grade was over, and the children were now in eighth grade. Finn was happy to see that he had almost all of his classes with Rey! He had only one class with Poe and Slip, but Finn knew it was better than none.

Finn and Rey spent a lot of time chatting with each other, and they would also bring Poe and Slip along sometimes to study material with them since they all took all honors which meant they were learning the same material. 

One day, a new student came in a lot of Rey and Finn’s classes. His name was Isaac and all of the girls had a crush on him because they thought he was so hot. Finn, Poe, and Slip weren’t so sure at why this was happening. Poe kept telling Slip and Finn that he thinks that something is wrong about Isaac. 

“I don’t know why but something’s wrong. I don’t think that Isaac is safe,” Poe said.

Slip said, “Well, he just moved in yesterday, I don’t think we can think about him just yet. We should wait more to see what type of person he is. I bet he is really nice, like you two.”

“Thanks, Slip, but I wish I could be a better guy,” Finn said. “I heard rumors from other students that Rey has a crush on Isaac.”

“Rumors are usually false, though,” Poe said. “May be best to ignore them.”

“I know you are right, but I sometimes worry that they might be true. Rey is someone I am in love with. I wish I could be happy for her, but it’s the middle of eighth grade, and I loved her for so long. I wish I didn’t have to be so greedy,” Finn said.

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there buddy. You’re not greedy. You’re the nicest guy that I know!”

“Well thanks,” Finn replied. “But I wish there’s a solution to this.”

Then, the school announced a winter dance in the middle of January.

Finn wanted to ask Rey to go with him, but he was so nervous. Five days after it was announced, Isaac asked Rey to go with him, and Rey said she would like to go with him. All of the other girls in the school was jealous Isaac didn’t choose them, but Finn was jealous for a different reason.

Poe helped Finn, and he said that it would be okay because he said Slip and he would go with him. Finn thanked Poe, but he claimed that he might not go to the dance anymore.

“Dude, you have to go!” Poe exclaimed.

“Not when Rey is going out with a popular guy. I’m sorry, I can’t. I don’t want to humiliate myself. I suck at dancing too….” Finn said.

“Then, maybe I can teach you some moves,” Poe replied.

“I guess you’re right,” Finn said. “But I don’t know if I can handle learning the moves to a dance.”

“Trust me. It’s easy,” Poe said.

Poe taught Finn how to do the tango, the Cha-Cha slide, and the Happy dance. 

“Thanks for teaching me all of this, Poe,” Finn said.

“No problem,” Poe replied. “It’s the least I can do when Isaac is dating our best friend.”

After a week or so, the dance was being held, and Rey would talk about at lunch how she was excited to be going out with Isaac. Most kids in school didn’t like talking to them because a lot of kids thought they were weird. Rey talked about how she might finally feel what it’s like to be popular, and she talked about how this may be her first kiss.

Finn, Poe, and Slip pretended to be happy for her, and Finn tried as hard as he could, but he had a hard time pretending to be happy for her. 

After school, the dance began in the cafeteria, and the DJ turned on pop music which teens danced along to. Finn went to the fruit punch and drank it. He just stood there, watching everyone dance along to the music. He saw Isaac, Poe, Slip, and Rey dancing together on the dance floor, and he saw other people such as Ben, Hux, Phasma, etc. dancing along to the music also. Finn studied all of the beautiful rainbow colors flashing in the cafeteria, and he studied all the cut-paper decorations of snow held up on the ceiling. He noticed some other guys being like him, standing and just watching other people dance. 

Finn finally got some courage, and he walked up to Isaac, Rey, Poe, and Slip.

“Finn! Come join us!” Slip exclaimed as Finn came over.

“We should take a break,” Isaac said. “Let’s go sit at the tables. I’ll get you all fruit punch. You guys should go find a great table.”

So, the four teens found a table while Isaac went to get fruit punch. 

“This is the greatest moment of my life! I can’t believe I’m at a dance!” Rey exclaimed. “I never knew dances were this great!”

Isaac chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re happy.”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Rey said.

Isaac blushed immediately which made Rey, Poe, and Slip laugh. But it didn’t make Finn laugh. Watching this scene where Rey and Isaac were flirting with each other shattered Finn’s heart into pieces. 

After around ten minutes of all of them talking, Rey asked, “Finn, are you alright? You haven’t spoken at all during the dance.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” Finn replied. “Thanks for thinking me about me, but I’m okay. I just feel a bit weirder than usual.”

“Hey guys, is it okay if I talk to Finn one-on-one guys?” Isaac asked.

Rey replied, “Of course you can!”

Finn, Poe, and Slip looked at each other apprehensively, not predicting something good was about to happen.

Finn and Isaac walked out of the cafeteria and talked in the hallway.

“Hi,” Finn said. “I’m Finn. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Finn,” Isaac said. “How have you been?”

“Great, thanks for asking,” Finn lied.

“I know you’re lying to me, Finn. How have you been?” Isaac asked.

Finn wasn’t sure what to say to him because he didn’t want to offend Isaac. “Uh… I’m okay….,” Finn replied.

“Alright, Finn. I’m going to ask you a serious question. When I ask you this, you have to not laugh or something like that, okay?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah,” Finn answered. “Of course.”

“Are you in love with Rey?” Isaac asked.

“No,” Finn lied. “Why are you asking me that?”

“Since you’ve been hitting on my girlfriend this whole time,” Isaac said.

“What do you mean? I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what you’re asking me. It doesn’t make any sense to me at all,” Finn said.

“Don’t think no one knows. Phasma told me. Phasma knows you like Rey, and she told me! She told me you’ve been flirting with her all of the time!” Isaac exclaimed.

“What? I never flirt with her,” Finn replied.

Isaac just stared at Finn with a menacing glare and pushed him against the white wall.

“Leave my girlfriend alone---okay?” Isaac asked in a very solemn expression. “You’ll have your chance again once I dump her!” 

Finn’s terrified changed to a shocked expression quickly. “What?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Isaac asked. “Did Rey really think she stood a chance? No! There are better girls out there!”

“What? But that’s wrong! Why did you ask her out in the first place?” Finn asked. 

“Well, if I am going to get my crush to be jealous of me, I have to date someone. Rey... Rey’s searching for honest love, it is why I went to target her,” Isaac explained.

Finn couldn’t believe his ears as he stormed, “You set her up!”

“Well, how else am I supposed to get my crush to notice me?” Isaac asked.

“Isaac, all of the girls love you! Even Rey! You could ask your crush out. If you need my help, I will help you. But cheating? Why?” Finn said. “Cheating never wins.”  
“You need to leave Rey alone. After a few months, you’ll have her back. Just during the time we’re together, you need to leave Rey alone!” Isaac yelled.

When Finn and Isaac went back inside the dance; Rey, Poe, and Slip were there waiting for them.

“You guys are back!” Rey exclaimed. “Are you guys ready to dance on the dance floor again?”

“Totally,” Slip said. “We’ve been sitting for too long.”

Rey noticed that Finn’s face was very pale, and she started to become clutched because of the expression, but she tried her best to ignore it. 

In the middle of the dance, Finn knew he had to let Rey know what was going on. He didn’t want Rey becoming hurt. The thought made all the stars fall from the sky. Finn loved looking at stars, but Rey was even better than a star. Finn loved Rey, he loved her more than he ever wanted to admit. He loved her all these years, ever since he met her, and he didn’t want Rey…. he didn’t want to see her hurt. 

Finn asked Rey, “Rey, can I please talk to you? Outside?”

Rey said, “Well, of course.”

Finn and Rey walked out of the dance, and Rey asked, “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Well, there has been something on my mind,” Finn answered.

“What do you mean?” Rey said.

“Isaac pulled me out earlier, but he told me a plan he had. But the plan was evil, and I think that I have to tell you his plan,” Finn said. “He has a crush on someone besides you, Rey. I don’t know who it is, but he wants to make this girl jealous, so he picked you to go out with. I know this sounds crazy, but I-”

“Finn!” Rey interrupted. “Isaac would never do that!”

Finn just stared at Rey until she said, “Sorry about my outburst, but Isaac isn’t a bad guy. Everyone loves him. He’s nice, he’s brave, strong, and funny.”

“I know he is,” Finn replied. “I believe so too, but the plan he has isn’t anything like him. But he’s going to do that. He said I’m not allowed to talk to you or bother you.”

Rey said, “Really? He talks about how you’re his best buddy. That’s weird. I wonder why he would say that to you if you are his best buddy.”

“I’m not,” Finn said. “Look, Rey, sometimes I wish I could be like Isaac, but I’m not. I’m never going to be as good as him. He’s always going to be stronger, more funnier, and more handsome. No matter what I do, he is going to do it better than I can execute it.”

“No, Finn, you’re special. You’re my best friend,” Rey said.

The words that Rey said made Finn blush, and he lost all of his words. 

After a while of them just staring at each other, Rey said, “Why are we looking at each other?”

“I don’t know,” Finn answered. “But I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know what Isaac was up to.”

Rey said, “Okay. Thanks. Do you want to go back in the dance?”

“Sorry, I got to go. Please tell Slip, Poe, and Isaac I had to leave early. have a good day, Rey,” Finn said as he left the school.

Rey coughed back, “You too.”

Rey found herself having a hard time believing Isaac was going to cheat on her, but she felt concerned for Finn. She didn’t want Finn to be depressed in any way. She didn’t want to hurt him. Rey, then, went back in the classroom to join his friends.

 

 

It’s been a month since the dance, and it was now mid-February. Finn was sitting at his cafeteria table, eating a lettuce salad until Slip showed up with his lunch.

“Hey, Slip,” Finn said.

“Hey bud,” Slip replied.

“How are you?”

“Great. Thanks. How about you?”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Hey, I have some bad news,” Slip said with a look that could start dark clouds.

“What is it?” Finn asked.

“Finn, this was hard for me, but I have to move away,” Slip said.

Finn choked on his salad and looked at Slip.

“It’s true,” Slip replied. “I really have to move. My parents told me this is my last day here, and they never even told me!”

Finn said, “Poe and Rey. They aren’t here.”

Slip said, “Yeah. I know, it’s just you and me.”

“I’m sorry,” Finn said.

“No, no,” Slip said. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“I wish I was a better person, Slip. A better friend. To Rey, Poe, and you. I wish I could be a better person so that I can help you when things go wrong. I can’t do anything right now though besides saying good-bye,” Finn explained. “It makes me wish I could be a better friend.”

“Finn,” Slip said. “Look at me.”

Finn looked at Slip as he continued, “This is the last time I am ever going to talk to you besides social media and internet, but I mean you haven’t failed. Finn, you’re the nicest person I have ever met. You sticked by me ever since you met me. No one has ever done that before. Yeah, Rey and Poe did too, but you were the first person...ever. You’ve listened to me and stood by me every time I broke down. Finn, you’re not a failure. You’re not even close. Even if Isaac is here, even if bullies are in this school, you mean a lot to me. I know this is getting deep, and it isn’t the direction I wanted it to go, but I have to tell you the truth. Finn, don’t call yourself a failure. You’ve changed so much people’s lives, especially mine.”

Finn felt so much sadness, relief, joy, and fear rush through his head all at once as he stammered a thank you to Slip. “Slip, thanks for sticking by me too. It means a lot to me.”

The end of lunch bell rang, and it was time for them to part. 

As Finn and Slip patted each other’s backs; tears swept through Finn’s eyes as he walked the other direction. 

“Finn!” Slip called.

Finn turned around as Slip replied, “I know you told me you want to help these other people in need out in the world. Since that’s what you want, don’t listen to anyone that puts you down. Finn… never, ever give up.”

Finn looked at Slip’s eyes, hair, and clothes one more time. He looked at Slip’s pimple, Slip’s birthmark. “Thank you, Slip. I will never forget you.” 

Slip stared right back with a smile and said, “I will never forget you too.”

Then, other teens from a huge crowd heading to class, pulled them away from each other, forever. Finn sighed, already missing his friend, as the crowd swept him across the school. 

The next day, Rey and Poe were better from their fever, and they came to school. Poe asked at lunch where Slip was, and Finn told them that he suddenly had to move away. Poe got mad at himself that he wasn’t there to see him go, but Finn said that Slip was not mad at them.

Poe sighed a relief, and Finn and Poe talked about everything that came up in their minds. 

High school was on the edge for the trio, and they knew what would happen. They would have to select courses. They selected courses and had to turn them in. Finn got the course sheet and turned it into his counselor, and he sat next to Rey in Algebra 1 Honors, and they talked until the late bell rang and class started. 

When class was over; Isaac came over to Rey to talk to her. Finn immediately stepped away because he knew he shouldn’t mess with Isaac. 

When school was over, Lando was busy preparing his campaign to be a VA Senate member. Finn helped him as much as he could, and he went upstairs to his room to do his homework. 

Suddenly, after he finished his homework, Finn got a text from Rey.

Rey: finn?

Finn: Yeah?

Rey: may you please come over to my house

Finn: Sure. Are you alright?

Rey: no i feel really sad and depressed i’m sorry that i am texting you right now but Isaac dumped me today

Finn felt abhorrent because he knew Isaac told him he was going to do this. He felt a huge anger towards Isaac, exacerbated that Isaac really did this to Rey. Finn rushed to Rey’s house, and he knocked on the door.

Leia answered the door with a smile. “Oh hello, Finn! You should come on in! Rey seems to be expecting you.”

“Is she alright?” Finn asked.

“Not really,” Leia said. “She doesn’t seem to be speaking to me. She keeps asking for Poe and you. She even told Ben to back off.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Finn said as he rushed up the stairs. 

Poe was there, sitting by her. Rey had sobbed many tears already and her face was bright red from all the crying.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Rey. It’s fine,” Finn said.

“I just… I really thought Isaac really loved me,” Rey replied.

Finn and Poe hugged her as she cried and just listened to everything she said without commenting. Both of them knew it was the least they could do for her. 

Ben knocked on the door, came in, and joined in with them. This time, Rey didn’t tell Ben to go away, she let him come in. 

As Rey healed, it became June, and the whole school was a madhouse. Everyone was so excited because they knew it was the last year of middle school. Finn, Ben, and Poe all went to the huge graduation party at the end of the school year, and it was deep night. They asked Rey if she would come, but she said she didn’t want to. Finn was dancing on the dance floor with Poe, Ben, and all sorts of other people he met through the year. Even his bullies, Phasma and Hux didn’t bully Poe and him at the dance. They just chatted with Ben. Finn could see Isaac from where he was standing, and he was dancing with a girl. Finn looked more around and realized he wanted to go look at the stars.

“Hey, Poe, I’m going to be outside, looking at the stars,” Finn said.

“Alright then, see you soon, bud,” Poe said. 

Finn walked out of the school and onto the grass. He rolled on the grass until he could see a beautiful view of the stars. It was the stars of the sky, all lined up together, next to each other. Finn could see all of the stars, shining in the dusky sky. He wondered life’s greatest questions such as why he’s even here. Finn started to wonder what the meaning of life was. Why was he lying in the grass here? Why does he get out of bed? Why does he go to school? Why does he drink or eat? Finn started to get all of these strange questions that he didn’t know the answer to. 

“Finn?” a voice asked. 

Finn turned around to find Rey, and Finn’s heart melted. Rey was in a white dress, and Finn couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful body shining and reflecting from the light coming from the moon and stars. 

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Finn said.

Rey replied, “I changed my mind at the last minute. Do you want to look at the stars with me?”

Finn took this opportunity, and he did. Rey and Finn lied down on the grass and looked up at the stars together.

“What do we do now? Now that eighth grade will be over soon?” Rey asked.

Finn answered, “I don’t know. I guess we just carry on with the events coming after us.”

“I guess you’re right,” Rey said.

“Do you ever wonder, Rey, if there’s something beyond a black hole? What if scientists are wrong, and instead of a place full of death, what if there’s everything? What if there’s no racism, no war, no sickness? Why are we alive anyway? Why do we get up every morning and try?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know,” Rey answered. “What do you think?”

“What if there’s everything? Maybe, we’re alive because we’re made to do something. Maybe we get out of bed and try because maybe we’re headed to something big. Maybe we go to school and try because we knew we may want to be something big and in order to do that, we have to try hard in school. What if, behind a black hole, there’s a huge universe waiting for all of the people on Earth? What if, there’s everything?” Finn said. “What if there’s everything we ever wanted in our lives?”

“A place like that would sound great. But ever since Isaac and I---drifted apart, I feel like there’s no love left for me know,” Rey said.

Finn thought deeply about what she said thinking, “If only she knew the truth.”

Finn almost wished he could just confess his true love for Rey, but he knew it wasn’t the right time to. He knew at the position Rey was in right now, it wasn’t a good idea to. 

Finn said, “Rey, if… if Isaac can’t like you for who you are, then, he’s the person who lost. Not you. You don’t have to grief because you’re not the one that lost, he did. He lost an awesome person. He lost you.”

Rey smiled back to Finn. “Thanks, Finn. But sometimes I wish I was good enough.”

Finn chuckled. “Don’t worry, Rey. You already are good enough.”

Finn and Rey stood up as Rey said, “What if we could go… to one of the stars? If Nasa said anyone could go… would you go?”

“If only Poe and you told me you guys are going,” Finn said.

“Why?” Rey asked.

“Since you guys are my best friends. Nothing can deny that,” Finn answered. “The stars are special to me, Rey. They remind me of you.”

Rey turned to look at Finn, and she stopped looking at the stars.

“Remember that day all the way back, at the hotel? When you and I stood outside the balcony and looked up at the stars? Together?” Finn asked.

“I remember that night,” Rey said. “I can’t ever forget that night. It was special.”

Finn felt like this moment couldn’t be better, and he almost thought of telling Rey. He almost thought of telling Rey the rectitude. But suddenly Rey grabbed his arm, and they found themselves staring at each other. The moment couldn’t be better for Finn. It was perfect. 

Finn now had enough courage to do what he wanted to for years. He felt ready, and he felt the urge that the time was now right. “Rey…”

Suddenly, Ben appeared and asked, “What you two doing?”

“Uh… nothing?” Rey asked.

Ben was with Hux and Phasma. 

“Want to come back inside? Poe’s showing up his moves, he’s dancing upside down!” Phasma exclaimed.

“Seriously?” Rey asked.

Rey and Finn followed Ben, Hux, and Phasma in, but he couldn’t help but feel the perfect moment was now gone. When they went inside, it was true. Poe was spinning upside down across the cafeteria floor screaming from the top of his lungs.

“Whoo-hoo!” Poe yelled as he spinned. “I’m still not dizzy! YEAH!!!” 

People cheered for Poe, and they kept cheering to make him spin longer and longer. Finn and Rey watched with shocking eyes as Poe shrilled and shouted with energy. 

When Poe was done, Poe was very dizzy, and he threw up right on the floor. People weren’t that mad at him though, many people congratulated him at how well he did spinning. 

Rey and Finn called their parents and helped Poe walk. When Lando came to pick them up; Rey and Finn put Poe on one of the seats, and they hopped in. Lando started the car, and they drove home.

Rey, Finn, and Poe together looked out the window at all the stars, trees, grass, and lakes in their neighborhood. They talked about how beautiful the grass looked at night until Poe fell asleep. Then, Rey and Finn looked out at the grass together. Rey grinned as Finn just looked at her. After Poe was asleep, the car was silent. It was just Rey and Finn, smirking and staring at each other. 

Finn was solicitous about ninth grade high school but at the same time he was excited. He knew it was going to be tough, and he knew it was going to be an all new world. But he felt like everything would be perfect as long as Rey and Poe were by his side and also as long as the stars of the sky remind Finn how beautiful and lucky his life is.

He thought to his mind, “Man. It’s a beautiful world, Rey, Poe, Dad, and Slip. It’s a beautiful, world guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction. If you would like to, if there was anything you did not like, it is okay to comment in the comments below about what you did not like. Since I am working to be a better writer, it would be very helpful to me. I apologize if this is not good, or you did not like it.
> 
> I will keep updating this story because I am planning on making it long. I will be making multiple chapters because this is a story of them growing up all the way to adulthood, so if you liked it, I hope you keep on checking for more! If there are any suggestions you have, I may use them, so anyone can suggest!
> 
> May the force be with you. Thank you for giving me support everyone! I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day!


End file.
